This invention relates to a data input and output device of a type used for accounting processing and the like, more particularly, to a data input and output device for respectively inputting the same data to relevant formats of a plurality of display formats.
Conventionally, this type of a data input and output device has a plurality of display formats and data having the same meaning or content must be repreatedly input to a plurality of formats, and thus the input must be executed many times for respective image displays.
More specifically, for example, in a book keeping executed using a computer, there are different display formats for a transfer account slip, a cash account book, a deposit account boook and the like and each format includes many columns to which data cooresponding to the same content is to be inputted. Nevertheless, the data of the same content must be inputted in the respective display formats many times in a data input operation and the data must be corrected or deleted in the respective formats. As a result, a chance for the data to be incorrectly inputted is increased and the input operation is not always carried out efficiently.